The present invention relates to an activation apparatus for a transmission of a motor vehicle having a gear selector movable in a shift gate for the selection of at least one forward drive program and a reverse drive position of the transmission, wherein the gear selector is designed for taking up a monostable rest position in the shift gate.
As a rule, an activation apparatus having a gear selector is provided in the vehicle interior of known vehicles for activating automatic vehicle transmissions, which gear selector can be moved by the driver in a shift gate for selecting different drive programs—a forward drive program, a reverse drive position and for the selection of a neutral position of the transmission. The activation of the gear selector results in a control command that is transmitted to a transmission control device. Added to the above-mentioned drive programs is a parking lock circuit which, in the case of some activation apparatuses, can also be selected by use of the gear selector and, in the case of other activation apparatuses, can be selected by use of an activation pushbutton provided specifically for this purpose and arranged, for example, on the gear selector or adjacent to the latter. When the parking lock is activated, the transmission will be mechanically locked.
From German Patent document DR 10 2006 008 816 A1, an activation apparatus for a transmission of a motor vehicle has become known, having a gear selector movable in a shift gate, for the selection of a forward drive program and a reverse drive position of the transmission. The gear selector is designed for taking up a first or a second rest position in the shift gate. From the first rest position, the gear selector can be activated for selecting the reverse drive position. From the second rest position, the gear selector can be moved into the first engaged position, for selecting the forward drive program. In addition, for selecting a further drive program, such as a sports drive program, the gear selector can be moved beyond the first engaged position into a second engaged position. In addition, by means of the activation, the gear selector can be moved from the first rest position into the second rest position, and from the second rest position into the first rest position. In this manner, a further drive program can be selected, in addition to the reverse drive position and the forward drive program, within a single shift gate. However, the gear selector is not always in the ergonomically most favorable position.
From German Patent document DE 10 2009 039 113 A1, an activation apparatus for a transmission of a motor vehicle has become known, which has a gear selector movable in a shift gate, for the selection of a forward drive program and a reverse drive position of transmission, the gear selector being designed for taking up a monostable rest position in the shift gate. In addition, the gear selector is designed for the selection of a further drive program, specifically a sports drive program. When a neutral position is engaged, and the gear selector is in the monostable rest position, the gear selector can be moved into a first engaged position for the selection of the forward drive program, and it can be moved into a second engaged position for selecting the sports drive program by a further pivoting, after the first engaged position has been reached. In this manner, the driver can directly select the reverse drive position, the forward drive program and the sports drive program directly from the neutral position. Furthermore, the gear selector will always spring back into a single monostable rest position, so that the driver can always activate the gear selector from an ergonomically favorable position.
From an arrangement originating from the applicant, an activation apparatus for a transmission of a motor vehicle has become known, which has a gear selector movable in a shift gate for the selection of a forward drive program, a reverse drive position and a sports drive program of the transmission, the gear selector being designed for taking up a monostable position in the shift gate. Here also, the gear selector can additionally be moved into a first engaged position for the selection of the forward program and into a second engaged position for the selection of the sports drive program, when a neutral position is engaged and the gear selector is in a monostable rest position. Added to the mentioned drive programs is a parking lock circuit, which can be selected by use of an activation pushbutton provided specifically for this purpose and arranged adjacent to the gear selector.
Although the known activation apparatus for selecting drive programs of a transmission has already proven itself in practice, there are still possibilities for improvement. In order to select the sports drive program from the neutral position, the driver first has to move the gear selector into a first engaged position and, after the first engaged position has been reached, continue to move it in the same direction until the gear selector reaches a second engaged position. This takes a relatively long time and is against the driver's intuition since the driver has to move the gear selector twice in the same direction for selecting the sports drive program because, after reaching the engaged position of the forward program, the gear selector has to continue to be moved in the same direction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an activation apparatus for a transmission of a motor vehicle by which the direct selection of the reverse drive position, the forward drive program and at least one further drive program from the neutral position will be more comfortable for the driver and more amenable to his intuition.
The invention achieves this and other objects by providing an activation apparatus for a transmission of a motor vehicle having a gear selector movable in a shift gate for the selection of at least one forward drive program and a reverse drive position of the transmission, the gear selector being designed for taking up a monostable rest position in the shift gate. The activation apparatus is designed for the selection of at least one further drive program by an at least partially simultaneous and/or sequential activation of the gear selector and of an activation device arranged on the gear selector. In that case, the activation device is, for example, an activation pushbutton, by which an electric switch can be activated.
The at least partially simultaneous activation of the gear selector and the activation device include completely simultaneous activations, i.e. activations by which the gear selector and the activation device are activated during the same time period, as well as only partially simultaneous activations, by which the gear selector and the activation device are not activated during the same time period. In the latter case, the driver, for example, starts an activation of the gear selector and of the activation device, and then terminates the activation of the activation device while he continues the activation of the gear selector.
A sequential activation of the gear selector and of the activation device should be understood to be a delayed activation. The driver, for example, first activates the activation device and subsequently the gear selector. The further drive program is thereby selected by a sequential activation of the activation device and of the gear selector, whereas, by means of a sole activation of the gear selector, without the activation of the activation device, for example, the forward drive program can be selected.
By means of the activation apparatus according to the invention, a driver can, in addition to the forward drive program and the reverse drive position, also directly select the further drive program from the monostable rest position of the gear selector by the simultaneous and/or sequential activation of the gear selector and of the activation device. Differently than in the case of the above-mentioned known devices, he does not have to move the gear selector into different engaged positions in order to reach all drive programs. The selection of drive programs thereby becomes more comfortable and more amenable to intuition than in the case of the known devices, and the direct reaching of the further drive programs is facilitated and takes place more rapidly. As a result, the operating reliability is also increased, and faulty operations are reduced.
In addition, the selection of the drive programs takes place from within only a single shift gate. As a result, costs and space can be saved when an activation device according to the invention is installed into a vehicle.
The forward drive program is a drive program by which an automatic shifting takes place between different forward drive positions, for example, as a function of the rotational engine speed and/or other driving operation parameters, as is customary in the case of known automatic transmissions.
As a rule, a neutral position is also added to the above-mentioned drive programs. This neutral position is preferably, in each case, temporarily selected for a short time when, while the reverse drive position is selected, the driver changes over to the forward drive program, or when, while the forward drive program is selected, the driver changes over to the reverse drive position. The activation apparatus according to the invention therefore also meets preconditions according to which a direct change from the reverse drive position to the forward drive program or from the forward drive program to the reverse position is inadmissible.
According to a preferred embodiment, the activation device is designed for activation by applying a compressive force or tensile force upon the gear selector.
In this case, the invention comprises embodiments, in which the activation device offers both possibilities for the activation, thus the application of a compressive force or a tensile force, and also embodiments, in which the activation device is designed for the activation by one of the two mentioned forces.
The driver will then, for example, select the forward drive program in that he activates the gear selector without additionally applying a compressive or tensile force, and he will the select the further drive program in that he activates the gear selector and simultaneously applies a compressive force or a tensile force to the gear selector.
According to a preferred further development of the invention, the activation device further has a spring-loaded switch which can be activated by the activation of gear selector.
The operation activating the spring-loading switch preferably is a different activation than the swiveling of the gear selector in the shift gate. The operation for activating the spring-loading switch is, for example, an application of compressive force upon the gear selector, so that the latter is displaced in the downward direction against the spring force, and the spring-loaded switch is closed.
According to a preferred embodiment, the gear selector can be moved into a first engaged position by a swiveling in one direction and can be moved into a second engaged position by a further swiveling in the same direction.
In contrast to the monostable rest position, the engaged position is only semistable, i.e. the gear selector springs back from the engaged positions into the monostable rest position as soon as the driver no longer activates the gear selector.
As a rule, the shift gate extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The gear selector can then preferably be moved by swiveling toward the front into two engaged positions and can be moved by swiveling toward the rear also into two engaged positions. However, the number “two” of engaged positions is not a limitation. The invention includes, for example, also embodiments in which the gear selector can be moved in one direction, for example, into one engaged position and can be moved in the other direction also into one or into more engaged positions.
According to an advantageous further development of the invention, the activation apparatus, in addition, has a device for activating and/or deactivating a parking lock, which device is arranged on the gear selector or adjacent to it. The device is, for example, an activation pushbutton arranged on the gear selector.
According to a further embodiment of the activation apparatus according to the invention, the gear selector is designed for, when the parking lock is activated, selecting the forward drive program by swiveling the gear selector from its rest position into a first engaged position and selecting the further drive program by an activation of the activation device and a swiveling of the gear selector to the first engaged position.
When the parking lock is activated, the transmission is locked. It corresponds to the driver's intuition that he has to swivel the gear selector by one position, thus, from the rest position to the first engaged position, in order to select the forward drive program. The further drive program is, for example, a sports drive program. In this embodiment, also this drive program can be selected by swiveling the gear selector by one position, thus into the same engaged position, while the activation device is activated simultaneously.
The selection of the forward drive program can preferably be carried out by swiveling the gear selector toward the rear. The further drive program, thus, for example, the sports drive program, can then also be selected by swiveling the gear selector toward the rear, while the activation device is activated simultaneously.
The activation apparatus according to the invention can, in addition, preferably be used for selecting the reverse drive position, while the parking lock is activated by swiveling the gear selector from the rest position into a third engaged position.
In this case, the third engaged position indicates an engaged position which can be reached by a swiveling of the gear selector that is opposite to that for achieving the first engaged position. Whereas the first engaged position is reached, for example, by swiveling toward the rear, the third engaged position is reached by swiveling toward the front. The reverse drive position can preferably be selected by a swiveling of the gear selector toward the front.
According to a preferred embodiment, the gear selector is, in addition, designed for selecting a neutral position by swiveling the gear selector from the rest position into a first engaged position when the reverse drive position is selected, and for selecting the forward drive program by swiveling into a second engaged position.
It corresponds to the driver's intuition that he first arrives in the neutral position from the reverse drive position, and arrives in the forward drive program by a further activation of the gear selector. It can therefore be simultaneously implemented that the activation apparatus according to the invention has a monostable rest position, and simultaneously an activation corresponding the intuition can always be carried out for the selection of drive programs. This means, for example, that, when the parking lock is activated, or when the neutral position is selected, an activation into the first engaged position will be sufficient for selecting the forward drive program, while, when the reverse drive position is activated, an activation of the gear selector is required beyond the first engaged position into the second engaged position.
Preferably also when the forward drive program is selected, the gear selector is designed for selecting a neutral position for swiveling the gear selector from the rest position into a third engaged position, and for selecting the reverse drive position by swiveling into a fourth engaged position. In this manner, also the swiveling of the gear selector for selecting the neutral position and the reverse drive position when the forward drive program is selected, corresponds to the driver's intuition.
According to a further embodiment of the activation apparatus according to the invention, the gear selector is designed, when the forward drive program is selected, for selecting the further drive program by swiveling the gear selector in the same direction into which the gear selector is swiveled for selecting the forward drive program, and for selecting the forward drive program by swiveling in the same direction when the further drive program is selected.
According to a further embodiment of the activation apparatus according to the invention, the gear selector has, at its lower end, a detent pin prestressed by way of a spring. This pin, in the monostable rest position of the gear selector, can engage in a rest detent position and, by means of swiveling the gear selector, can engage in at least one further detent position.
By an activation of the gear selector, the latter can be swiveled against the spring force so that also the lower end is moved out of the rest detent position. At the lower end of the gear selector, the detent pin is arranged which is designed for engaging in detent positions. In contrast to the monostable rest detent position, the further detent position instable in that the gear selector springs back into the rest position as soon as the gear selector is not activated and, as a result, also the lower end springs back into the rest detent position. The further detent position corresponds to an engaged position of the gear selector and is perceptible by the driver, so that the driver feels when he has reached the corresponding engaged position by swiveling the gear selector.
The further detent position or several further detent positions are implemented, for example, as indentations in a surface, by way of which the lower end of the gear selector is moved during swiveling. As a result of the spring force, the lower end will engage in the detent positions when it is moved by way of one of the indentations.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.